


Keep Your Head Up

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Series: RNM One Shots [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Week 2019, Drabble, Gen, lot's of bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: Max Evans is a piece of work, and Alex isn't about to let Deputy Grumpy Pants walk all over him.Also known as700 words of Max and Alex bickering





	Keep Your Head Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of Alex Manes appreciation week: Alex interacting with someone he hasn't interacted with yet. 
> 
> This wasn't really the plan for this prompt, but I ended up with 700-ish words of Alex and Max bickering. So... here you go? I also posted this on my Tumblr: Daffietjuh

Max Evans is a piece of work. Alex knew this, he just had that vibe about him. But working with him to further dismantle Project Shepard (now that his dad’s in a coma and his brother has disappeared), is a form of torture Alex hadn’t quite seen coming. Evans is a control freak of the highest order, he always wants to know what everyone is doing, why _and_ how (even when he can’t understand), and he never admits when he’s wrong.

Alex will be the first person to admit he’s not the easiest to be around. He’s secretive, stubborn and he tends to run when he feels overwhelmed, but at least he’s able to compromise and trust people to do their job properly without looking over their shoulder the whole time.

‘Evans, can you, for the love of god, stop breathing down my neck?’ Alex snaps when his deep sighs seem to be too subtle for him to get the hint.

‘I just want to check if things are going okay.’ Oh yeah, and then there’s that hurt tone, like you just kicked a puppy.

‘I’m hacking through the fifth layer of poorly made encryption on his damn file, do you have any idea what exactly that means?’ Alex asks, there’s a long pause behind him.

‘No.’

‘Then how would you possibly be able to check if things are going okay?’

‘I wouldn’t.’

‘Exactly, so why don’t you just stick to moving boxes.’

‘And let the smart people handle the smart people stuff?’ His tone is so petulant, Alex just _has_ to look over his shoulder to give him the most “are you fucking kidding me” look he can manage.

‘Yes.’ Alex says firmly. ‘I have spend the last ten years hacking into some of the most secure networks in the world, usually while getting shot at, in places I’m not even allowed to tell you, so yes. Let the hacker, do the hacking and stay out of my space.’ Alex really thought that was going to be it. Max would now finally leave him be.

‘Is there any particular reason you dislike me so much?’ Alex groans and throws his head back just to emphasise how completely and utterly done he is with Evans.

‘Yes, you won’t leave me the fuck alone.’ He says and even upside down, he can see how Max is frowning at him.

‘No, there’s more to it then that.’ Max says, and Alex spins his chair around to face him. He’s clearly not leaving him alone any time soon, so he might as well face the problem. ‘Is it about Michael?’ His head hurts, his leg is sore and he feels like punching something. Oh yes, this should be a great conversation.

‘Why would me disliking you have anything to do with Michael?’ Alex asks, he fights to keep his face blank at the thought of golden curls and hazel eyes.

‘I don’t know, maybe he said something about me.’

‘Is there anything he could say that would make me dislike you?’ Alex asks, he knows Michael and Max don’t have the best relationship, it doesn’t take a genius to figure that out, but Alex is not sure what exactly happened between them.

‘Why do I feel like _you’re_ interrogating _me_?’ Max asks.

‘Counter interrogation.’ Alex says with a shrug. ‘Look Evans, whatever you think you’re going to get out of me, you’re wrong.’

‘You’re very frustrating.’ Max says, narrowing his eyes at Alex. Little does he know that’s exactly what Alex is trying to be.

‘Thank you.’ Alex smiles at him in a way he knows is going to piss Max off.

‘It wasn’t a compliment.’ Max frowns.

‘Don’t care.’ Alex says, still smiling. He’s about done now, so he turns his chair back around. ‘I’m busy, Evans, go annoy someone else.’

Max grumbles something under his breath, but he does finally leave Alex be. So, at least they’ve figured that out. Alex clearly isn’t capable of spending an extended period of time around either of the alien brothers without arguing with them.


End file.
